


Mi Rey

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: Reyes turns into a mess when McCree talks to him like this.





	Mi Rey

He had heard stories of war as he grew up. Saw images that burnt in the back of his little skull. He witnessed death at first hand and saw victims falling. He also saw heroes rise from the ashes and wreckage war left behind. He would see them reaching out to grab civilians by their pleading hands. Somehow they always managed to look good, even with sweat, dirt and blood on their uniforms.

There was the blond, blue eye poster boy. His smile bright as the sun that rose every morning for many thanks to his help. His aim was sharp, hitting targets like a madman. There was the Egyptian beauty, skin brown as tourmaline, shining like copper after a heated battle. And hair black as the void her enemies saw after a shot to the head from her riffle. Jesse saw many posters of them on the streets. People called their names like gods and planted flowers in adoration.

Jesse McCree had no time for heroes when he was on the other side. Jesse wouldn’t take his hat off for anyone. Wouldn’t say a word when his Deadlock accomplices defaced posters or statues made in the honor of Overwatch. He would even spit between the blue eyes of Jack Morrison and he would do it if he would be standing in front of him in person.

But there was one hero he didn’t notice until later on. Until the crisis was over. Jesse saw him behind Morrison, he caught him in recordings, walking amongst the shadows and between the crumbling buildings. He walked on that thin line Morrison would hardly be seen touching. He waited for death with open arms. He stood ready with one shotgun on each hand. He would take shot after shot. Moved swiftly between the smoke as his eyes locked in a target.

If Jesse admired anyone, it was Gabriel Reyes. He walked like a god amongst men. Named after an angel who spared those who were worthy. Jesse never thought he would be worthy enough to fly under his wings. He saw Gabriel as his king, with golden skin and iron fists. Someone to sing acclamations to and write poetry about. He moaned his name like a prayer, caressed his body with praises and kisses every inch of warm skin.

Jesse never imagined he had the power to get such hero on his knees.

“Darlin’,” his velvet voice drawls as his right hand brushes Gabriel’s hollowed cheek.

Gabriel’s eye are almost demonic. Pitch black and filled with lust, starring right into Jesse.

“Always so warm n’ good for me.” Jesse grins with half lidded eyes at his lover. “Ye look beautiful on your knees for me. Those soft, pillow lips always make me feel light as air.” A shuddered breath escapes his mouth when his cock twitches on Gabriel’s tongue. “That tongue of yers is not just to write sins on my skin. Look at you, a hot mess. I love the feel of yer skin under my fingertips. I can feel you shivering under my touch. Yer muscles trembling to the sound of my voice. Oh, Gabriel, Gabriel.”

As if he was luring him into a trap, Gabriel obeys his calls. He springs forward and catches Jesse with his lips. They kiss like they need the other’s air to breath. Jesse allows Gabriel to devour him. He would let this man ravish him until there was nothing left.

“Jesse, please,” Gabriel purrs between their kiss.

Jesse smirks before moaning to his own taste on Gabriel’s slick tongue. “Your pleas are melody to my ears, sweetheart.”

Jesse knows how weak his words make Gabriel feel. His commander drinks them up like cold water on a hot day. He takes them like a remedy for a fever that never ceases. Jesse is a drug for him, too addictive to quit after months of overdosing.

“You’re built from stone n’ marvel. Your bones are forged from iron. Gold runs through your veins. And yet I can make you break with a single touch.”

Gabriel growls before he starts kissing down Jesse’s neck. He nibbles on his cinnamon skin and tastes soap. Jesse’s natural musk has vanished for now, but Gabriel still inhales his cool, minty scent.

“Everyone sees you like the big dog, the badest man on the planet. But look at you, almost kissing the ground I walk on.” A laugh growls in Jesse’s chest. “Hungry for my cock like it’ll safe your life. Thirsty for my words; you drink them like wine. I can taste myself on your tongue later. I can feel you still crave more of me, angel.”

Gabriel has reached Jesse’s hips. He keeps kissing clean skin and over old bruises his colossal fingers left nights ago. His thumb press on the same spot, repainting them.

“You’re as beautiful as a painting. I wish to have been the brush used to color your skin. I wish I had been there to carve the jewels in your eyes.”

His cock is taken by Gabriel’s mouth again and he moans in weakness.

“Ya know damn well what you do t’ me n’ you adore to hear it. You love hearin’ what your body does to me. I can feel your lust all over you, smell your devotion. You’re falling apart so quickly, I can hardly hold you.”

—

Gabriel rides Jesse with ease. He sways his hips forward with delicacy and exhales moan after moan. His eyes are shut, but his ears pick up every sound that comes out of Jesse’s mouth. Especially his sweet words that make his skin crawl in euphoria.

Jesse keeps his eyes open to watch the way Gabriel moves on top of him. He uses his fingers to travel over every line and curve of his commander’s body. He trails every scar and bruise he comes across, adds pressure to the purple spots.

“You’re gorgeous,” Jesse sighs. “Been thinking of ya since yesterday. You move like a shadow in the battlefield. Your hands know where to go before you turn. I felt your bullets hitting my chest; you left me breathless, Gabe.”

Gabriel’s head falls back as he shivers. Jesse’s hands rests on his hips, keeping him in place, keeping him still. “Those legs of yours are hard as stone, yet move like feathers over quaking grounds. Your skin glazed with sweat and the sunlight outlining your profile perfectly. You were as incandescent as the sun itself, darlin’. I could be blind n’ still find my way to ya.”

“J-Jess,” Gabriel mumbles.

“You don’t just glow, you burn around me like pure fire. I can see the flicker of flames in your gorgeous brown eyes. I can see them forging the topazes I dream of at night. Don’t ever close your tantalizing eyes on me, Gabe. Don’t take away a man’s treasure.”

Obeying his wishes, Gabriel opens his eyes, but the pleasure weights down on his eyelids. He sees Jesse in a blur, through his dark eyelashes. He wants to answer, say something back, but Jesse words leave his throat clogged and his chest clenching. His lungs are ablaze, flames brushing his heart and starting sparks in his stomach.

Jesse sits up and wraps his arms around his lover. Both sing an ‘oh’ and ‘ah’ in harmony to the lust. Jesse caresses Gabriel’s cheek with his cool prosthetic hand and watches how his commander shivers and hisses lightly to the touch. He catches the power it takes for Gabriel to keep his eyes open on his.

“More, Jesse,” Gabriel orders and Jesse smiles.

“Love it when you order me around, Gabe. Gets my heart racing and I feel like I can take on the world. And you know this, don’t ya? I keep your voice locked in my head when I need to fight. You fuel me, I lose my damn mind. There ain’t a gunshot loud enough to silence your harsh voice.” Jesse rubs his nose against Gabriel’s chin as he growls. “Sometimes I ain’t sure if you’re the gasoline to my fire, or if it’s the other way around. I feel unstoppable by your side, honey.” His arms tighten around Gabriel and the older man thrusts down harshly, making Jesse groan and then smile. His canine teeth contrasting the darkness of the room.

“Yeah, fuck into me like I’m the devil itself and you want my throne. Do your greatest sin to me and I’ll hand you the crown, mi rey.” Jesse rambles on with his head spinning under the influence of passion and the aroma of lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago and posted on [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/). Decided to do a few fixes and post it here.


End file.
